Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a micro-speaker, and more particularly, relates to a micro-speaker with waterproof function.
Description of Related Art
A speaker is a device that converts an electrical signal into a sound signal. Generally, medium and large speakers are disposed independently and connected to a sound source to generate sounds. Apart from being disposed independently (e.g., headsets), small or micro speakers (hereinafter, collectively referred to as a micro-speaker) are often integrated with portable sound devices (e.g., mobile phones, smart phones, notebook computers and tablet computers) to generate a sound.
In order to prevent external dust from contacting the micro-speaker to affect performances thereof, a screen fabric is usually disposed above the micro-speaker to block external dust from entering a casing of the micro-speaker thereby reaching a diaphragm of the micro-speaker. Yet, the sound generated by the micro-speaker can still pass the screen fabric to be outputted to the outside of the casing. However, in the case when external liquid unexpectedly passes the screen fabric to enter the casing, the entered liquid cannot be exhausted outside the casing due to blockage of the screen fabric, and thus affects the performances of the micro-speaker.
To solve the problem that the screen fabric is not waterproof, currently, a conventional method is to add a waterproof membrane above the speaker to provide both waterproof and dustproof functions for the speaker. This type of waterproof membrane is usually made by forming a waterproof layer on a carrier. However, this type of waterproof membrane is usually ultra thin and prone to generation of creases which affect the performances. Accordingly, this type of waterproof membrane has higher difficulty in assembling the same.